Más que un niño: ¡Diablos, al instituto otra vez no!
by superchiwo
Summary: Después de ser transformado en un adolescente en 10x12 "About a boy" Dean no consigue volver a su edad. Después de convencer a Sam de que puede seguir cazando, inician su primer caso juntos y con la ayuda de Charlie. Lo malo es que Dean debe introducirse en el instituto donde están ocurriendo los sucesos como un estudiante mas. Y Dean odia el instituto.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a anidug, invitado, Ellerim y luna plateada14 por sus revisiones. Leerlas me anima a continuar.

Más que un niño: ¡Demonios, al instituto de nuevo no!

Sam estaba investigando, como siempre. Aparte de vigilar si por si aparecen nuevos casos que solucionar, seguía buscando cómo volver a Dean a su edad real y la manera de eliminar la marca de Cain cuando esto sucediera. De momento estaba en punto muerto, pero él no cejaba en su empeño. Se sentía un poco egoísta acerca de ello, porque Dean parecía cada vez más a gusto en sus 14 años. Pero él realmente echaba de menos a su hermano mayor, su protector y compañero fiable. La responsabilidad de cuidar de un Dean apenas adolescente pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros, aunque sabía que Dean había cuidado de él toda su vida. Siendo su hermano sólo un niño lo había, literalmente, criado. Y él realmente quería corresponder a su hermano, pero tenía demasiado miedo de no hacerlo bien, de que le ocurriera algo,... Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Charlie y Dean estaban jugando a la consola. De hecho sus voces eran cada vez más altas y parecían estar realmente disfrutando, Sam sonrió, aunque sus gritos le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza, era agradable oír a Dean tan féliz. Su amiga genio de la informática había sido realmente útil para conseguir arreglar los papeles de Dean. Ahora Sam tenía su custodia, como su hermano mayor. Sólo habían tenido que alterar algunas partidas de nacimiento, papeles escolares, archivos policiales,... Vamos, nada que Charlie no fuese capaz de solucionar con un solo dedo.

Ella y Cas les habían hecho compañía en los últimos días, que habían sido realmente relajados y agradables. Pero la tranquilidad no podía durar nunca para los Winchester. Cas había tenido que regresar apresurádamente al cielo de donde llegaron terribles noticias: Metratón había conseguido huir de su prisión.

De pronto una noticia llamó su atención. Al parecer una ola de mala suerte golpea al Instituto Aguileña en Wendystone, en el que había fallecido cinco estudiantes en extraños accidentes, de edades comprendidas entre los 14 y los 18 años todos habían muerto en el último mes. El último, Dylan Preston de 16 años, había fallecido en una explosión en el laboratorio de química del instituto.

-¡Charlie, Dean! ¿Podeis venir un momento?

-¡Joder Sammy! Para una vez que iba ganando…

-¿Ganando? -rió Charlie- Te tenía acorralado pequeña perra.

-Eso te crees tú, tenía un plan…

-Si, por supuesto… Perder.

Dean sacó la lengua a Charlie y ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Sam mirando su ordenador portátil

-¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con la investigación?-preguntó Charlie

-Es tarde. ¿Podemos comer primero? Tengo un agujero en el estómago

-Tú siempre tienes un agujero en el estómago- se lamentó Sam

-Estoy creciendo ¡Perra!

-¡Idiota!- contestó Sam- Creo que tenemos un caso. Mirad a ver que os parece.

Charlie se acercó el ordenador:

-Una chica muerta en el escenario del teatro al caerle encima un contrapeso de la tramoya, un ahogado en la piscina del instituto parece ser que quedó atrapado por la manguera de limpieza automática, otra niña falleció al ir al baile de primavera, parece que el tacón de sus zapatos se rompió y cayó por las escaleras fracturándose el cuello. Lo más extraño el chico muerto asfixiado por una avalancha de libros en la biblioteca ¿A quién le ocurre eso? Y el último muerto por la explosión,... Si suena extraño,... como poco.- Razono Charlie-

-He perdido el apetito- dijo Dean con la cara un poco pálida- Parece sobrenatural. Debemos ir y mirarlo.

\- Eso pensé yo- dijo Sam- Y como tú me has pedido seguir participando en los casos. ¿Qué te parecería volver al instituto?

-¿Qué? ¡Sam sabes que odio el instituto!- Protesto Dean- Ni siquiera lo termine.

\- No seas niño Dean. Es la mejor forma de investigar, hablando con los alumnos como uno más de ellos.

-No soy niño…,o si. Pero tiene que haber otra forma. Sabes que en el instituto siempre me metía en problemas.-lloriqueo

-Bueno, si no quieres ayudar en el caso….

-Si que quiero Sammy. Sólo es que la idea de volver al instituto me revuelve las tripas.

-Vamos Dean- le animó Charlie- No puede ser tan malo. Ya lo hiciste una vez y sobreviviste.

-A duras penas- gruño Dean- Pero vaaale,... vosotros ganais. Volveré al instituto,... pero sólo por el tiempo imprescindible para solucionar el caso. Sam es capaz de dejarme matriculado. Siempre quiso que lo terminase. ¡Anda que no me dió la plasta con eso de pequeño!

-¡Oye! es una idea- sonrió maliciosamente Sam

-¡Ni lo pienses perra!

-¡Idiota!

-Nosotros podemos intentar entrar como personal del centro- Dijo Charlie.

-¿Nosotros? ...Charlie, puede ser peligroso- intentó disuadirle Sam.

-¡Ah, no! No me vais a dejar fuera con la excusa de que es peligroso para mi, cuando el pequeñín va a participar.

Dean la miró indignado:

-¿A quién llamas pequeñin?

\- Perdona Dean. quería decir poco crecido.

-Sabes que seré más alto que tú en un par de años

\- Bueno, dentro de un par de años retiro lo dicho- bromeó Charlie.

-¡Chicos, concentración!- pidió Sam- Si vamos a hacer esto cuanto antes mejor, no corramos el riesgo de que ocurra una nueva muerte. Ir a empacar y saldremos de inmediato. Terminamos de elaborar el plan por el camino y mañana podemos tener a Dean matriculado y empezar a investigar.

\- ¡Me pido delante con Sam en el coche!- gritó Dean

-¡Eh! Yo soy mayor y los mayores viajan delante- protestó Charlie.

Sam intervino:

-El que tenga hecho el equipaje y esté listo antes gana y va delante conmigo.

Dean y charlie echaron a correr hacia sus habitaciones.

Sam suspiró " Qué paciencia hay que tener. Cas si me oyes que sepas que me estoy ganando el cielo" Y, resignado, fue a preparar su propio equipaje.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron a Wendystone caída la noche ya y Dean "dormía como un angelito"- En palabras de Charlie. El joven Dean despertaba sus instintos maternales, que ella hubiera jurado que no tenía, y lo miraba con ternura.

Habían buscado en línea y el único puesto que el instituto ofertaba era para un profesor de informática. Así que Charlie se presentaría para el puesto y vigilaría a los otros profesores.. Sam, como tutor de Dean, lo inscribirá en el instituto y aprovecharía para interrogar al director, luego hablaría con las familias de los chicos asesinados haciéndose pasar por el padre de un compañero de sus hijos, preocupado por el terrible suceso. Dean cubrirá la investigación de los compañeros de los fallecidos. El plan parecía bueno.

Dean había ganado la carrera y con un -¡Ja!, había ocupado el asiento delantero, en el que ahora dormía tapado con la chaqueta de sam. Así que Charlie se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar con Sam en voz baja.

-Sam, para en el próximo centro comercial que veas.

-¿Para qué?

-Material escolar tonto. ¿No querrás que Dean aparezca el el instituto sin un triste lápiz? ¿Qué clase de "padre" eres?- Se burló

\- Tienes razón Charlie, no había pensado en ello.- se dio cuenta Sam- Pararé y haremos compras también para el desayuno.

-Me da pena despertar al chaval, duerme tan a gusto…. Si eso, quédate con él en el coche y yo me encargo de todo.

-¡Vale!- aceptó Sam- Compra leche y cereales para el desayuno de Dean.

-El querría tarta…

\- Dean "siempre" quiere tarta. Pero no es sano para él.

-De acuerdo "señor papá responsable"- le contestó Charlie con recochineo.

-Menos guasa, Charlie

Con las compras hechas llegaron al motel sin que Dean se despertase, así que Sam lo agitó suavemente por el hombro. Dean murmuró algo ininteligible que sonaba como: "mierunpocobasfavsambyputa" y siguió durmiendo. Así que Sam lo agitó más vigorosamente. Dean dió un salto:

-¡Qué pasa!¿Sammy estas bien, estas herido?

-Hemos llegado Dean.

-Ya era hora. Que viaje más largo

\- Te has pasado la mitad de él durmiendo.

\- ¡Buaaa… exagerado! Solo he cerrado los ojos un ratito.

\- ¿Un ratito? Cerraste los ojos hace más de cuatro horas- apuntó Charlie.

-¡Hummm! Estaba… ¿meditando?

Sam le dió un golpe cariñoso en la nuca.

-Te voy a dar meditación- rió- Anda, cojamos las cosas del maletero y vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana hay que madrugar para el cole, Dean.- dijo con rintintin.

-Para el cole, para el cole,... Esto te hace mucha gracia ¿Verdad Sam?

-No puedo negar que me parece gracioso- Sam se encogió de hombros.

\- Sabes que eres una perra ¿Verdad?

-Y tú un idiota.

Con sus equipajes en las manos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Charlie les deseó buenas noches, con un beso a cada uno y se metió en su habitación. Sam y Dean entraron en la suya y soltando las bolsas en el suelo, se derrumbaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Estoy realmente cansado- dijo Sam- Dean lavate los dientes, ponte el pijama y a la cama.

-¡Caray Sam! Me lo podías pasar por un día.

-¡Deaaaaan!

-¡Ok, ok! Como digas.- Aceptó resignado Dean y cogiendo sus cosas del equipaje se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió Sam se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre la cama. Dean resopló y quitó los zapatos a su hermano, lo tapó con una manta y le retiró suavemente el pelo de la cara. "Buenas noches, mi gigante Sammy" Susurró con una dulce sonrisa.

Pronto los tres estaba durmiendo placidamente.

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier mañana de una familia con un adolescente que tiene que ir a clase: gritos, protestas, prisas,...

-¡Dean terminate los cereales!

-Charlie, no puedo creer que me has comprado una mochila de Harry Potter, y además con Hermione,... ¿No pensaréis que voy a llevar esta cosa?

-Sam, deja de toquetearme el pelo- Dean agitó la cabeza lejos de las manos de Sam- lo llevaré de punta como siempre.

\- Debes dar buena impresión Dean. ya que has insistido en ir vestido como un macarra, al menos ve bien peinado.

-Si, me haré la raya en medio, no te jode- ironizó el chico- Ya me juego la vida llevando la maldita mochila, no voy a parecer además un empollón.

-¡Charlie! Termina de arreglarte o llegaremos tarde. No entiendo como os toma a la chicas tanto maldito tiempo- protesto Dean

Charlie salió del cuarto de baño y le amenazó con el peine:

-Estoy arreglandome para una entrevista de trabajo, y esa es una afirmación machista…

-¡Como quieras! Pero vámonos.

Al fin los tres estaban en el Impala y se dirigieron al Instituto Aguilera. Dejaron a Charlie primero, para que se acercase al instituto por su cuenta, y Sam aparcó en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Sam preguntó por el despacho del director y allí rellenó los papeles correspondientes que le dió la secretaría. Una amable mujer entrada en años que ya había acariciado la cabeza a Dean tres veces. "Qué pasa con mi maldito pelo" pensó Dean.

-Pueden pasar al despacho- dijo la amable mujer, moviendo la mano para revolver el pelo del chico, lo cual él evitó con un disimulado regate- El señor Soulthief les recibirá ahora.

Un hombrecillo con un pequeño bigotillo y sonrisa de autosuficiencia les recibió extendiendo su mano a Sam:

-Es grato contar con un nuevo alumno en nuestro instituto. Les pondré al corriente de las normas del centro: Respetar a los profesores, no se admiten peleas, no móviles, cumplimiento de las tareas asignadas,... El incumplimiento de cualquiera de esas reglas conlleva una visita a dirección para hablar conmigo. Soy estricto y me gusta que las normas se cumplan -dijo mirando a Dean con dureza- Espero no verlo por mi despacho jovencito. Ahora salga, un compañero suyo, Jimmy Heaven, le mostrará el centro y le acompañara a clase. Coja su horario y el reglamento del centro a la salida.

\- ¡Vale!... Quiero decir: ¡Si, señor!- Contestó Dean y con una mirada triste a Sam abandonó el despacho.

Sam lo vio ir cabizbajo, y le doy un poco de pena. Pero bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo y se dispuso a sonsacar toda la información posible del Director Soulthief.

Dean salió, cogió los papeles indicados y se despidió de la secretaria. Esperó en la puerta a ese tal Jimmy, mientras veía pasar a los diferentes grupos de estudiantes: Los empollones, las chicas guapas y cursis que todos querían ligarse, los deportistas prepotentes, los solitarios frikis,... Vamos lo de siempre. Muchos le dirigian miradas curiosas, otros despectivas,. pudo escuchar algunas risitas y comentarios por lo bajo.

"la alegría de ser el nuevo" suspiró "No es que debiera estar desacostumbrado".

En su anterior infancia Dean había pasado por innumerables centros, siguiendo a su padre por todos los Estados Unidos con Sam. Así que sabía perfectamente lo que es ser nuevo en un centro, y tener que lidiar con los matones, las novatadas y las miradas despectivas, antes de conseguir hacerse un sitio entre ellos.

"Me siento como Bruce Willis en Jungla de cristal" pensó.

Alguien le dió un toque en la espalda y dio un respingo.

-¡Hola soy Jimmy! Eres Dean ¿verdad? El nuevo compañero de primer año. Yo estoy en tu clase.

Dean miró al chico: delgado, de alborotado pelo moreno y ojos azules, que no ocultaban unas gafas de montura metálica. El chico le recordaba a alguien… No sabía a quién. Pero…

-¡Hola! Si, soy Dean. Has estado a punto de llevarte un puñetazo. No te acerques a la gente así- dijo tendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y le miró fijamente, y finalmente le dio la mano.

-Lo siento. Me temo que tengo pocas habilidades sociales o eso piensa mi padre. Por eso me apuntó al programa de recibimiento de nuevos alumnos. Pero me temo que soy un caso perdido.- dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza.

\- Tampoco te lo tomes así, era una broma. Ahora ¿Me acompañas a clase? Y me cuentas todo del instituto ¿Vale? - le dijo sonriendo.

Jimmy le devolvió la sonrisa y agarrando el brazo de Dean, le guió por el pasillo.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, este capítulo va con dedicatoria a GreenEyesSpn y a Ellerim. Deseo de todo corazón que os guste.

Más que un niño: ¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! 3

Dean siguió al extraño niño por los pasillos del instituto:

-Ahí está el gimnasio, es grande, tiene 832 metros cuadrados. Algunas taquillas tienen el cierre roto, así que ten cuidado, el otro día me robaron los calzoncillos y los calcetines mientras me duchaba. 100 metros más allá, por el siguiente pasillo está la cafetería. Evita los lácteos, suelen estar caducados y el guiso especial del día, estoy seguro que lo elaboran con las sobras del día anterior. -explicaba Jimmy- En el siguiente pasillo, girando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, está el laboratorio, mi sitio preferido junto a la Biblioteca, pero desgraciadamente está cerrado desde el accidente. Y si por el pasillo a….

\- ¡Espera, espera! Corta el rollo… ¿Qué accidente? ¿Cuéntame que pasó?- Le paró Dean

\- Pues hace tres días, a las 17 y 28 horas. Los que quedábamos todavía en centro oímos un fuerte ruido, apostaría que superó los 120 decibelios. Dylan Preston de tercer grado estaba trabajando en su próximo proyecto científico. Había sido seleccionado recientemente para representar a Wendystone en el Concurso Estatal de Jóvenes Científicos. Estaba muy ilusionado y no me extraña, es muy difícil ser seleccionado.

Inexplicablemente, porque conozco todos los químicos que hay en el laboratorio y ninguno podría provocar una explosión así, se produjo la explosión y Dylan murió en el acto. Muy triste. - dijo el chico negando con la cabeza baja.

-¿Te acercaste por ahí? ¿viste algo extraño?

Jimmy miró su reloj:

\- Son la minutos y tenemos Matemáticas en el aula 207, se tarda 4 minutos en llegar y el profesor Kartaboon es muy puntual. Siempre esta a las 8 y 10. Luego te cuento en el almuerzo- dudó- bueno, si es que quieres almorzar conmigo. Entiendo si no quieres. Nadie lo hace- Sus ojos azules miraron tristemente a Dean.

\- ¿Y porque no quieren?

-No soy el más popular precisamente. Dicen que soy un bicho raro.

\- Eres raro, pero genial- le dijo Dean mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos- Me encantará almorzar contigo.

-¡Wouuu..! ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad de la buena, amigo- le sonrió Dean.

-¿Amigo? ¡Wouuuu...! Nadie me había llamado así.

Entraron en la clase un minuto tarde y el Sr. Kartaboon les dirigió una dura mirada:

-El alumno nuevo supongo- Se puso las gafas y consultó unos papeles- Dean winchester. Bueno no empieza con buen pie. la puntualidad es imprescindible en mi clase. Pero por ser el primer día lo pasaremos. Tomen asiento.

Y eso hicieron. Dean se sentó junto a Jimmy y resopló. Ahora tenía que aguantar un peñazo de clase de Matemáticas cuando podría estar investigando.

Dean cogió el cuaderno y fingió tomar apuntes, mientras realmente apuntaba lo que sabía de momento sobre el caso.

Sam salió del despacho del director Soulthief terriblemente frustrado. El hombrecillo prepotente había esquivado sus preguntas desdeñosamente: Sucesos desgraciados, la gente exagera, la prensa sensacionalista, casos aislados,...Y prácticamente le había echado: Estoy muy ocupado, no puedo perder el tiempo,... Sam se preguntaba si solo protegía el buen nombre del centro o tenía algo que ocultar.

Bueno, esperaba tener más suerte en las visitas a los padres y que estos fueran más colaboradores.

Charlie esperaba a ser recibida por el Director, en su mano portaba una carpeta con su curriculum, por supuesto totalmente falso. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando y la secretaría le dirigía tranquilizadoras sonrisas de vez en cuando, pensando que estaba nerviosa por la entrevista de trabajo. Pero no era eso realmente lo que tenía inquieta a la chica. Charlie se preguntaba si no se había equivocado al meterse en esto. La aventura sonaba muy bien, y era estupenda cuando estaba en un libro o en una película. Pero su viaje a Oz le había mostrado que no era todo tan emocionante cuando le pasaba realmente a uno. Bueno ahora estaba aquí y iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer….. O lo que Hermione habría hecho.

Una hermosa mujer morena, alta y de rasgos indios, se acercó a ella:

-Señorita Bradbury, soy Carla Fotwarmer, la Jefa de estudios del centro. El director le pide que le disculpe por no poder recibirla, pero si no le importa, yo le haré la entrevista.

-¿Importarme?- contestó Charlie mirando con aprobación de lo que veía- ¿Importarme?... En absoluto. Estoy realmente encantada.

\- Si es tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho Srta. Bradbury.

\- Por favor llamame Charlie- sonrió pensando que a lo mejor no había sido tan mala idea participar en el caso.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Dean hacía cola en la cafetería junto a Jimmy. El chico estaba resultando una fuente de información inagotable. Entre clase y clase, y durante el transcurso de algunas como Dibujo, le había contado con todo detalle cada uno de los casos. Todos los chicos fallecidos habían aparentemente conseguido algo ansiado hace poco: Dylan ser seleccionado para el concurso de ciencias, el chico ahogado en la piscina se había alzado con la medalla de oro en el campeonato intercentros, la chica aplastada en el escenario había conseguido el papel protagonista por primera vez, la niña que se había caído por las escaleras acababa de empezar a salir con el, admirado por todas, capitán del equipo de rugby, y el caso de la biblioteca parecía que el chico había sufrido acoso por un grupo de matones hasta que recientemente había hecho amistad con uno de ellos que desde entonces le protegía.

Portando sus respectivas bandejas Dean siguió a Jimmy hasta una mesa apartada.

-¿Siempre te sientas en este rincón?- preguntó Dean agarrando su hamburguesa.

-Bueno, esa mesa es de Amanda Comtemper, la chica más deseada del instituto, y sus amigas. Esa de alla la ocupan Alan Stair y sus matones, la de detrás es la del equipo de rugby, con su capitán- suspiró- Danny.

Dean miró a la mesa:

-¿El que salía con la chica que se cayó por las escaleras?

\- Ese mismo. Es, es...tan tan guapo.- Le miró con tristeza- En fin, que no podría sentarme en ninguna de esas mesas y en esta no se nos ve y es mejor no llamar la atención.

Dean le miró con curiosidad y le dió un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa:

-Dijiste que estabas en el centro el día de la explosión ¿Te acercaste al laboratorio?-preguntó con la boca llena- ¿Viste u oliste algo extraño?

-Pues ahora que lo dices olía a azufre, cosa que me extraño porque no está en la lista de productos del laboratorio. Se retiró hace tiempo porque puede ser peligroso, ya sabes que se puede usar para hacer explosivos, reacciona con el…..

Dean ya no oía sus explicaciones porque su mente trabajaba uniendo los datos. Al principio había pensado en brujería, usada para conseguir sus deseos,... Pero con este nuevo dato otro sospechoso le vino a la cabeza: Demonios,...más concrétamente demonios de encrucijada,...Revisó disimuladamente su mochila de Harry potter. Si la botella con agua bendita estaba allí. no es que fuera muy mucho de un arma, pero algo haría. No es que pensáse enfrentarse con ellos solo. Sam le mataría. Cuando terminasen las clases, se reuniría con Sam y Charlie y les contaría sus sospechas. Deseó tener el teléfono móvil para poder contar a Sam lo que había averiguado. ¡Malditas normas estúpidas! Además si estaban tratando con demonios había otro peligro. El ya no tenía su tatuaje antiposesión. Se lo hizo muchos años después de sus 14 años y desapareció cuando la bruja lo hechizó. Lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sin meterse en líos. Le demostraría a Sam que podía ser prudente y sensato.

Sumido en estas reflexiones, no se dió cuenta que Alan Stair, un fuerte muchacho mayor, y sus amigos se les acercaban. Jimmy le agarró el brazo:

-Estamos en problemas Dean- dijo pálido y tragando saliva.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Más que un niño: ¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! 4

Jimmy bajo la cabeza como deseando esconderse bajo la mesa, mientras Alan Stair se sentaba a su lado y sus matones de amigos se sentaban rodeando a Dean.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?El bicho raro ha encontrado otro bicho raro para hacer manitas juntos. Aunque todos sabemos que el que quisieras manosear es a Danny, solo hay que ver como lo miras ¿Verdad maricón?- terminó entre risotadas de sus secuaces.

-¿Qúe? ¿Nos presentas a tu lindo amiguito?.

-Claro, Alan. Este es Dean, hoy es su primer día y solo está conmigo por eso. No es que él quiera, ni mucho menos. ¡Por favor, dejalé en paz!- suplicó Jimmy

-¡Oye! Estoy con Jimmy porque quiero y nosotros no os hemos invitado a nuestra mesa así que largaros por donde habeís venido!- Interrumpió Dean, mientras su amigo le hacía angustiadas señas de que se callará.

Alan Stair parecía sorprendido de la insolencia del crio, que no le llegaba al hombro, ya que él tenía ya 18 años y era alto y fuerte de constitución.

-Jimmy, Jimmy- dijo agarrando al chico por el cuello con fuerza y obligándolo a levantarse- Parece que no has hecho muy bien tu trabajo para mostrarle el instituto. No le has enseñado a quién debe respetar.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Tienes toda la razón Alan. Culpa mía. Te ruego que nos perdones. No volverá a ocurrir.

Dean se levantó y grito:

-¡Sueltalé ahora mismo o…!

Los dos matones que le rodeaban le sujetaron por los hombros y le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo, rodeado por los dos.

Alan se moría de la risa:

¿O qué? ¿Que haras?... ¿Matarme de risa?- Dijo mientras apretaba más el cuello de Jimmy.

Dean giró a un lado y otro, hundiendo los codos con fuerza en los estómagos de los dos chicarrones que le rodeaban, haciendo que se doblaran del dolor. Y subiendo ágilmente de rodillas en la mesa que los separaba le lanzó a Alan un puñetazo a la mandíbula

-¡Haré esto gilipollas!

Alan, sorprendido, soltó a Jimmy, tambaleándose dos pasos atrás:

\- ¡Maldito renacuajo!- rugió con ira y se lanzó a Dean, tirándolo de la mesa, y una vez que tuvo al chico en el suelo, se puso sobre él y empezó a golpearle brutalmente mientras sus amigos le jaleában y le ayudaban. El pobre Jimmy, que se había quedado paralizado en un primer momento, dio media vuelta y echó a correr en busca de algún adulto.

Pronto, aunque no lo suficientemente pronto para que Dean no hubiera recibido una buena paliza, llegaron un par de profesores y el ayudante de cocina, seguidos por un Jimmy histérico que murmuraba incesantemente: "lo van a matar, lo van a matar,..."

Los adultos separaron a Alan y Dean con dificultad. El profesor Kartaboon, que era uno de ellos, les increpó: Dean Winchester, ya le advertí que no empezaba con buen pie y por lo que veo no me equivocaba. Alan Stair, usted es un caso perdido, de hecho desconozco porque aún no le han expulsado. Los dos, recojan sus cosas y les llevaremos al despacho del Director. ¡Ahora!

Jimmy ayudó a Dean a recoger sus cosas y dándole la mochila le susurró:

-Lo siento mucho Dean.

-No es tu culpa amigo.

-¿Sigues queriendo ser mi amigo? ¿Después de lo que ha pasado?

-Por supuesto Jimmy. Ya somos amigos- Dean le sonrió lo mejor que se lo permitió su labio partido.

-Gracias. Eres mi primer amigo aquí y… ,de verdad, estoy emocionado, hombre.

Dean miró la cara ilusionada de su amigo, que no sabía si llorar o reir. Y se sintió mal. El solo lo estaba utilizando para averiguar cosas, él se irá pronto y Jimmy volvería a estar solo. Y ese chico le estaba ofreciendo su amistad con todo su corazón. De repente se sentía muy mala persona.

El profesor Kartaboon le agarró del brazo: ¡Acompañame!

Y Dean se dejó guiar por los pasillos, con la cabeza gacha: Sam se enfadaría por haber conseguido meterse en una pelea, había engañado al bueno de Jimmy y encima ahora tenía que enfrentarse con el "bigotillos", que era el mote que había puesto al director Soulthief. ¿Qué más podía salir mal hoy?

Dean se sentó en el cuarto de castigo. Alan le lanzaba miradas de odio y le hacía señas amenazantes, pasando el dedo por su garganta, cuando el profesor no les miraba. Pero Dean le ignoraba, Alan era ahora lo que menos le preocupaba.

Su mejilla latía dolorosamente y notaba que un ojo se le empezaba a hinchar. Se pasó la mano por las costillas, le dolían pero esperaba no tener ninguna rota. Se dirigió la mano a la parte de atrás de cabeza, que Alan había golpeado repetidamente contra el suelo, y notó la humedad. Se miró los dedos: sangre. Pero solo eran heridas, y de menor importancia. Eso tampoco le preocupaba.

Lo que realmente le tenía apesadumbrado era que si conseguía expulsado no podría continuar su investigación y otro joven moriría por su culpa, por su ineptitud. Sam y Charlie le mirarían decepcionados, aunque no más de lo que él estaba consigo mismo.

Y tenía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Jimmy, que le había ofrecido su amistad y al cual iba a romper el corazón.

Hicieron pasar a Alan al despacho y Dean podía oír voces detrás de la puerta, aunque no entendía lo que se decía. No les prestó mucha atención. estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Aunque no le expulsaran más que unos días era suficiente para haber jodido el plan. Esperaba que al menos Charlie hubiera conseguido el puesto, para que hubiera uno de ellos dentro. Sacó el reglamento a ver cual era el castigo acostumbrado por una pelea. Sus dedos tocaron el frasco de agua bendita y se lo metió en el bolsillo en un impulso. Mejor prevenir que curar, pensó, aunque por su torpeza, no podría hacer nada para averiguar quien era la próxima víctima y evitar su muerte.

Bueno, deseaba que esto acabara cuanto antes: recibir la bronca del Director, saber su castigo, recibir la bronca de sam, ducharse para aliviar sus heridas y meterse en la cama a pensar como de inútil era.

Así que se alegró cuando Alan al fin salió , mirando nada arrepentido, la verdad, las miradas que le lanzaba eran verdaderas amenazas de muerte dolorosa y lenta , pero Dean decidió que debía intentar hacer las paces. si no por él, al menos por Jimmy. Y se dirigió a él:

-Mira, siento lo que ha pasado…

-Más lo vas a sentir enano- le respondió entre dientes y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Dean con la palabra en la boca.

Dean se encogió de hombros y pronto el profesor Kartaboon le indicó que pasara al despacho. El chico cogió su mochila y con un suspiro entró en la habitación, donde tras una gran mesa el hombrecillo prepotente estaba terminando una conversación telefónica:

-Por supuesto, por supuesto lo que usted diga. Si así lo haremos. La mantendré informada.- Colgó y miró a Dean atentamente sin decir palabra largo rato.

Dean, nervioso ya por el escrutinio le dijo:

-Miré Señor, sé que la he cagado y lo lamento. Me merezco cualquier castigo que me imponga. Llame a mi padre y él vendrá a recogerme.

El director se inclinó sobre la mesa de despacho y le miró con una sonrisa maléfica:

-Estoy de acuerdo en todo contigo.

Y en ese momento sus ojos tornaron a negro.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Más que un niño: ¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! 5

Al ver los ojos negros Dean rápidamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró la botella de agua bendita. Pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, el director movió su mano, y Dean se encontró inmovilizado contra la pared.

-¿Así que un pequeño cazador, eh? ¿Intentando frustrar nuestros planes? Pues te ha salido el tiro por la culata, amiguito.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Dean.

-Mi jefa ve todo y controla todo. Y parece que tiene un especial interés en ti. Alégrate, eso evitará que te mate de momento. Claro, que seguramente sufras más- Rió

\- ¿Tu jefa? Tu jefe es Crowley y él es partidario de respetar los contratos. y, al parecer, te estás saltando las normas. Lo normal son 10 años y tu que les has dado ¿Qué? ¿Un mes? No creo que el Rey del Infierno esté muy contento contigo cuando se entere.

El demonio hizo un gesto con la mano y Dean sintió un dolor en su costado.

-Crowley es un pusilánime, un burócrata,... Y amigo de cazadores ¡Una vergüenza! Muchos no estamos dispuestos ya seguirle. No ahora que hay alguien más fuerte que él y que lo controla.

Dean sentía que la sangre se deslizaba por su costado pero intentó sacarle más información:

\- ¿Y quién es esa jefa tuya tan poderosa?

Preguntas demasiado. Ahora te voy a contar el plan. Seguro que te vá a encantar, tú mismo lo has pedido ¿recuerdas? Conocer tu castigo y que llamará a tu tutor. Pues eso vamos a hacer. Y después tres compañeros tuyos se divertirán un rato contigo, uno de ellos te tiene especiales ganas. Imagino que no te has olvidado de Alan Stair, y que conoces a Amanda Comtemper, la jefa del equipo de animadoras, y a Danny Pimpcocke, nuestro querido capitán de equipo.

-¿Esos chicos están poseídos? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, ellos tres prácticamente controlan el instituto y el poder me gusta. Pero basta de charla.- dijo señalándolo con un dedo y Dean se dió cuenta de que era incapaz de hablar.- Voy a llamar a Sam Winchester para que venga a recoger a su hijo a mi despacho y acabaré con él. Genial ¿Verdad?

Dean se sentía desesperado. Sam no, por favor. Si moría sería culpa suya. El chico puso todas sus energías en conseguir liberarse de la presa en que el demonio le tenía. Un sudor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras todos sus músculos y energía se concentran en conseguir el menor movimiento.

El demonio, alias Director Soulthief, cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

Charlie había conseguido el puesto, por supuesto. Había superado la entrevista y demostrado conocimientos de sobra. Mañana mismo empezaría sus clases.

La amable Carla le había enseñado el centro y acompañado a la sala de profesores para presentarla a sus colegas. Charlie había intentado sonsacar información, pero los profesores no parecían muy comunicativos. Después de charlar con ellos, fue a secretaría a recoger su contrato y su horario de clases. La cariñosa secretaria la felicitó:

-Sabía que lo conseguirias hijita. ¿Sigues nerviosa? ¿Quieres una infusión?

Charlie iba a darle las gracias y decirle que no era necesario. "En realidad me vendría mejor un vaso de vodka" Cuando vio un archivador que ponía "EXPEDIENTES ALUMNOS" y cambió de idea:

-La verdad es que me vendría muy bien. Si no es mucha molestia.

-No es molestia ninguna cariño. enseguida te lo traigo.

Y dicho esto desapareció en la zona de atrás. Charlie rápidamente rebuscó entre los expedientes y consiguió los de los niños fallecidos. Oyó volver a la anciana y los metió entre sus papeles. Bueno, algo era algo. esperaba que en ellos hubiera alguna pista.

Una vez terminada su bebida y despedirse de la secretaría Charlie no tenía mucho más que hacer que justificara permanecer en el centro. Decidió dar una vuelta a ver si veía a Dean, quería saber que tal le iba al chico, llamar a Sam para que viniera a buscarla y ayudarle con su investigación.

Localizó a Dean en la cola de la cafetería, hablando con un chaval moreno y con gafas, de apróximadamente su edad, y respiró tranquila. Todo parecía ir bien. Así que se dirigió hacia la salida mientras marcaba el número de Sam en su móvil:

-Sam, Dean está bien- Sabiendo que era lo primero que iba a preguntarle- Conseguí el puesto y tengo los expedientes escolares de las víctimas.

-Muy bien Charlie, buen trabajo. Voy a buscarte.

En ese momento vió que Carla se dirigía a ella por el pasillo.

-Cambio de planes. Luego te llamo.

Y con eso colgó y esperó a que la Jefa de Estudios se acercara.

Sam no había parado en todo el día y ahora se tomaba un merecido descanso, tomando un café en un establecimiento cercano al centro. Había recorrido las casas de las familias afectadas con la excusa de dar el pésame como padre de un compañero. Y la verdad es que no había conseguido mucho. Todos parecían haber sido adolescentes normales, sus familias no habían notado nada raro. Lo único destacable era que todos habían tenido buenas noticias antes de morir: "Estaba tan contenta porque le habían dado el papel en la obra","No entiendo como pudo ahogarse era un gran nadador. Medalla de oro en el último campeonato",... Pero tampoco parecía muy significativo. Sam había pensado en brujería y registrado el cuarto de uno de los chicos, el nadador, cuyo padre le mostró para enseñarle sus trofeos de natación. Había pedido al padre un vaso de agua fingiendo un ataque de tos y aprovechó su ausencia para buscar bolsas de hechizos o otra seña de brujería. Pero no había encontrado nada. Bueno, esta noche podría colarse en las habitaciones de los chicos y buscar más a fondo.

Esperaba que Dean y Charlie hubieran conseguido más información. Charlie había llamado y todo parecía ir bien.

Iba a pagar el café e irse cuando recibió otra llamada:

-¿Sam winchester? Soy el Director Soulthief. Lamento comunicarle que su hijo Dean está castigado por haberse peleado con un compañero.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso? ¿Está bien? Voy para allá.

-No se preocupe todo está controlado. Va a quedarse retenido un par de horas después de clase. Pasé a buscarle a las siete. Le espero en mi despacho para hablar con usted.

-Hay estaré. Y lamento que Dean le causara problemas. ¿Está bien verdad?

\- Todo está controlado. No se preocupe. le espero a las siete- Y dicho eso colgó.

Sam miró el teléfono y suspiró. ¿Es que Dean no podía soportar un día de instituto sin meterse en problemas? Miró el reloj que indicaba las cinco en punto. Oía ruido de chavalería saliendo de clase. Pero ni Charlie ni Dean habían abandonado el instituto.

Tendría que esperar. Decidió pedir una cerveza que calmará sus nervios y mejorara su humor.

Jimmy salió de clases y buscó a su amigo Dean. No había podido concentrarse en clase pensando en como estaría. Estaba preocupado por él. Esperaba que el director no hubiera sido muy duro.

No lo veía por ningún lado y pensó que quizás lo habían mandado a casa, y él no tenía ni su número de teléfono ni sabía donde vivía para preguntar por él. Vio que el profesor Kartaboon se acercaba y decidió preguntarle:

-Perdone profesor. ¿Sabe dónde está mi compañero Dean Winchester?

-Sigue en el despacho del Director.

-Gracias profesor.

Jimmy tenía taller de ciencias como extraescolar, así que en casa no le esperaban en un par de horas. Aunque le encantaba esa clase pensó que un "amigo" era más importante, así que, por primera vez en su vida se saltaría una clase e iría a buscar a su amigo. No se cansaba de repetir mentalmente esa palabra: "amigo, mi amigo,..." Así que se dirigió al despacho del director, decidido a esperar en la puerta hasta que saliera Dean, mi amigo, se repitio. Y apoyarse y estar ahí el uno para el otro es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

Llevaba un rato esperando, mientras se entretenía calculando la longitud de la tubería de la calefacción considerando que cada baldosa de la pared medía 60 cm. cuando oyó un grito de dolor tras de la puerta. ¿Dean? Parecía Dean. Debía entrar a ayudarlo, pero ese era el despacho del director,... Pero Dean era su amigo. "Mi amigo" pensó….

Y armándose de valor abrió la puerta….

Continuará…..

Bienvenido a Elektra y saludos de nuevo a Ellerim y GreenEyesSpn. Gracias por vuestras amables revisiones :*


	6. Chapter 6

Queridos lectores os debo una disculpa. He estado releyendo lo escrito y veo que hay errores: faltan algunas palabras (echo la culpa al copy paste), mayúsculas (tengo atascada la tecla y a veces me falla) y faltas de ortografía (en esto tengo que asumir mi culpa) Verdaderamente lo lamento y voy a corregir los textos. Soy un poco impulsiva y me lanzo a publicar nada más terminar de escribir. Intentaré ser más cuidadosa, y no publicar tan rápido.

Este capítulo está dedicado a México, ya que he visto que tengo bastantes lectores allí. Gracias amigos mexicanos y todo mi cariño para su lindo país.

Más que un niño:¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! 6

Dean oyó impotente como el Director Soulthief tendía una trampa a Sam por el teléfono. Por más que intentó forzar su garganta a producir cualquier sonido para avisarle fue incapaz. Pero Dean continuaba luchando por liberarse.

El demonio colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa:

-Tu hermano parecía preocupado por ti. Eres un buen cebo sin duda.

-¡Hijo de puta miserable! ¡Cómo toques un solo pelo de Sam te mataré! - soltó Dean de repente, sorprendiéndose de que volvía a poder hablar - ¡Cabrón gilipollas! ¡Me cago en tus muertos!...

-¡Que vocabulario jovencito! Vamos a empezar el castigo mientras vienen tus compañeros a por ti.

El hombrecillo dirigió su mano hacia el niño y empezó a girarla lentamente, Dean sintió como un cuchillo que atravesaba lentamente su cerebro, con un dolor insoportable, su nariz empezó a sangrar,...

-¡Aghhhh…!- Gritó mientras luchaba por soltarse, mientras el dolor punzante se hacía más y más fuerte.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. El director giró la cabeza para ver a un Jimmy paralizado, con los ojos como platos, mirando la sorprendente situación: Su amigo clavado en la pared a unos pies del suelo y sangrando. El diablo aflojo su concentración en Dean para dirigirla al crío entrometido.

En ese momento, el esfuerzo de Dean por luchar contra sus ataduras invisibles funcionó y sacando la botella de agua bendita que aún agarraba, lanzó su contenido a la cara del director, mientras se escurría por la pared.

La cara del diablo humeó en contacto con el agua y el hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando de rabia y dolor.

Dean no perdió tiempo y agarrando a un atontado Jimmy de la mano, lo arrastró corriendo fuera del despacho, por los pasillos, ahora solitarios, del instituto.

-¡Corré, corré Jimmy!

-¿Que ha pasado Dean?- preguntaba el chico con voz temblorosa mientras corría de la mano de su amigo.

Dean oyó pasos que venían del fondo del pasillo y abriendo la primera puerta que vio, empujó a Jimmy dentro y metiéndose también dentro, cerró la puerta y tapó la boca de su amigo, siseando para que mantuviera silencio.

El armario era muy pequeño. Apenas un espacio donde, al parecer, se guardaban grandes mapas enrollados. Así que los chicos estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro, en una incómoda posición. Pero aguantaron paralizados, sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta que el sonido de pasos desapareció en la lejanía.

Dean quitó la mano de la boca de Jimmy.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cre...,creo que si- dijo con voz temblorosa- Pero si pudieras quitar la rodilla de mis…mis partes. ¿Por favor?

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?- Dean miró y se dio cuenta que su rodilla estaba dolorosamente apoyada en la entrepierna del otro chico- ¡Ug! Perdona hombre.

Dean se movio con dificultad en el estrecho espacio, liberando las doloridas partes de Jimmy, y ambos intentaron ponerse lo más cómodos posible,se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en ambas paredes laterales del estrecho armario y pasaron sus piernas uno por encima del otro, ya que estaban prácticamente pegados en el pequeño armario de los mapas.

-¿Mejor?

Jimmy estudió la curiosa posición, con las piernas encogidas de Dean rodeándole, mientras las suyas se apretaba a su cuerpo, las rodillas pegadas a la cara y sus pies bajo el culo de su amigo.

-Algo mejor -concedió- ¿Qué ha pasado?... No entiendo nada.

-Pasa que me has salvado amigo ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yoooo?... ¿De verdad?- Se asombró mientras su cara se ponía del color de las amapolas y se colocó nervioso las gafas, que llevaba torcidas hace un buen rato.

Dean pensó que era lindo.

-Si, lo hiciste.

-¡Caramba,... lo hice!

-Has sido muy valiente, Jimmy. Y ahora escúchame atentamente… Te aseguro que no estoy loco, pero esto es lo que pasó….

Jimmy escuchaba las explicaciones de Dean con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, las gafas resbalando lentamente por su nariz.

Charlie parecía haber conectado rápidamente con Carla y esta se le había acercado para invitarla a almorzar. Por supuesto ella aceptó encantada y pronto charlaban con confianza. Charlie le comentó lo reservados que habían sido los otros profesores cuando ella preguntará por los accidentes ocurridos en el centro:

-Tenemos órdenes del Director Soulfield de ser sumamente discretos con el tema. Pero yo la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por el asunto,...Son unos accidentes muy extraños, y temo que no sean realmente accidentes,... ya me entiendes. He intentado hablar sin éxito con el director de ello, así que estoy un poco vigilando el centro por mi cuenta. Han sido muertes tan terribles, chicos tan jóvenes.- Los ojos de Carla se llenaron de lágrimas.

Charlie le cogió la mano en un intento de consolarla:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y si me lo permites te ayudaré. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

-Bueno, prométeme que me guardarás el secreto. Seguramente estoy equivocada, pero la actitud del director me parece sospechosa. Algunos alumnos visitan regularmente su despacho sin un motivo claro. Uno de ellos es Alan Stair, un chico que debería haber sido expulsado hace tiempo, siempre está acosando a los más pequeños y débiles. Y el director parece protegerlo.

-¿Has visto más cosas extrañas?

\- No realmente- negó con la cabeza- Pero el periodo después de clases, se ha vuelto peligroso. Todos las muertes ocurrieron en ese tiempo. Pedí al director cerrar provisionalmente el centro después de las horas lectivas, pero se negó en rotundo. Así que me quedo vigilando hasta que cierra el centro, intentando evitar otra posible desgracia. Pero no puedo negar que estoy asustada.

-Si me lo permites, me quedaré contigo y vigilaremos juntas- ofreció Charlie.

Carla la miró a los ojos agradecida:

-Por supuesto, me encantaría Charlie.

-Pues vamos a hacer una ronda. ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas donde ocurrieron los sucesos?

-Por supuesto y gracias. Es agradable no estar sola en esto.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la sala de profesores en dirección a la piscina.

Sam miró el reloj y ya eran casi las siete. Mando un mensaje a Charlie diciendo que la esperaba a las siete y media en la puerta del centro. Aunque era un poco pronto decidió acercarse ya al despacho del director, estaba deseando comprobar con sus propios ojos que Dean estaba bien.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el centro vio que una de las luces en la ventana de la última planta, parpadea. Esperá... no, se encendía a intervalos regulares: tres parpadeos cortos, tres largos, tres cortos,... Eso en código morse era SOS. Luego las señales empezaron a variar y luego se repetía el SOS. Sam tomó una libreta y apuntó: diablo director, cuidado trampa, cruce camino, avisar Crowley, cuatro demonios, y entre ellas se intercalan los signos de SOS. De pronto la luz se apagó y Sam esperó un poco pero al no recibir más señales. Se dirigió al Impala y sacó el cuchillo de matar demonios, agua bendita, balas talladas,... ¿Debía llamar a Crowley? Este era un arma de doble filo, nunca se sabía cuando estaba de su lado o cuando se las iba a jugar. Tecleó un mensaje para el Rey del infierno diciéndole dónde estaban y que era un asunto de su interés, pero no lo mandó, dejándolo listo para mandar con un toque. Con todo esto listo se dirigió al centro evitando la puerta principal y rodeándolo en busca de otra entrada más discreta.

Dean le había contado todo a Jimmy que parecía incapaz de articular palabra que no fuera "¡Wouuu!" El muchacho parecía increíblemente asustado y Dean pensó que era mejor que permaneciera escondido en el armario. Pero él tenía que avisar a Sam, así que le dijo que iba a salir del armario y que esperará allí mientras no pasara el peligro.

Pero Jimmy se negó y dijo que le acompañaba. Dean intentó disuadirle pero Jimmy le dijo que era su amigo y que no iba a dejarle solo. Dean se preocupó y se emocionó a partes iguales, pero al ver que el otro estaba decidido, a pesar de su evidente miedo, permitió que lo acompañe.

Con cuidado se acercaron al puerta principal pero estaba vigilada, así que buscaron un teléfono, pero o no funcionaba o la línea estaba cortada. Fue entonces cuando Jimmy sugirió el código morse. A Dean le pareció una buena idea. La verdad es que Jimmy era muy inteligente, un "cerebrito" como Sam.

Buscaron un lugar apropiado y en ello estaban cuando Alan, Danny y Amanda les sorprendieron. Lanzándose sobre los chicos que por más que intentaron resistirse pronto se encontraron atados de pies y manos en el suelo.

-Os alegráis de verme ¿Verdad? - Dijo Alan Stair dándoles una patada en el estomago a cada uno. Los chicos se encogieron de dolor.

-¡Besame el culo Alan!- resoplo Dean

Alan soltó una carcajada siniestra que pronto fue coreada por Danny y Amanda.

Continuará….

Para tí elektra. No quería tenerte más en suspense. ¿O sí? Lo admito, soy bastante malvada ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Elektra me ha llamado malvada ¡Jo! :( Es broma :P Gracias por seguir leyendome y un :*

Pero para que no se diga empiezo este capítulo. Allá vamos.

Más que un niño: ¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no!

Charlie y Carla habían recorrido los lugares de los hechos, mientras grupos cada vez menores de estudiantes iban abandonando el centro según terminaban sus clases extraescolares, deportes o dejaban la biblioteca después de hacer sus tareas.

Charlie había detectado rastros de azufre en los distintos escenarios de las muertes y tomado buena nota de ello.

A las siete el centro estaba prácticamente vacío. No parecía haber ocurrido ningún incidente. Las chicas se miraron:

\- Bueno, por suerte hoy no hay ningún accidente que lamentar. No sabes cuanto agradezco tu compañía Charlie. La verdad que estos pasillos solitarios dan un poco de mal rollo y más después de lo que ha pasado recientemente.

-Ha sido un placer Carla. Un amigo va a venir a buscarme a las siete y media. ¿Quieres que demos una última vuelta antes de irnos?- Realmente Charlie no tenía ningunas ganas de separarse de la hermosa y atractiva Carla.

-Me parece bien. Además lo que me estabas contando sobre la historia de los Hackers me parece interesantísimo. ¿cómo sabes tanto de ellos?

-Bueno,... Me gusta leer sobre esos temas- dijo Charlie tomando a Carla del brazo y comenzando su último recorrido por el instituto.

Subían las escaleras del brazo cuando, cerca de la última planta, Charlie se paró e hizo un gesto de silencio llevándose el dedo a los labios. Ambas chicas escucharon lo que parecían ser golpès y lloros. Charlie hizo un gesto a Carla para que la siguiera y sigilosamente continuaron escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron los golpes parecían haber cesado, y sólo se oía lo que parecían insultos entrecortados y lloros cada vez más tenues. De pronto oyeron abrir una puerta y rápidamente se escondieron tras una puerta, Charlie mantuvo la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, quería ver qué pasaba. Los corazones de las chicas se aceleraron mientras oían pasos cada vez más cercanos.

Cuando los pasos pasaron de largo, se asomaron discretamente y pudieron ver que dos chicos y una chica que andaban a paso firme, la chica llevaba, prácticamente arrastrando, a un niño más pequeño de pelo moreno, que temblaba y sollozaba. Los otros dos chicos llevaban a … ¡Dean! que se retorcía y los insultaba, intentando inútilmente soltarse.

Charlie se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito. Los dos pequeños llevaban las manos atadas a la espalda y parecían muy magullados. Manchas de sangre salpicaban su ropa y sus rostros.

Charlie miró a Carla que se asomaba tras ella mirando con expresión horrorizada. Esperaron en silencio hasta que dejó de oírse a los chicos.

-¡Que horror! ¿Qué hacemos?-susurró una temblorosa Carla.

-¡Avisar a Sam! El ...amigo que viene a buscarme. El es un experto, eh,...policía- improvisó mientras cogía su móvil- Voy a llamarle. El sabrá qué hacer…. ¡Mierda! Tiene el móvil apagado.- miró su reloj- Vayamos hacia la puerta. He quedado ahí con él.

Carla hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Las chicas se dieron la mano y con mucho cuidado avanzaron hacia la salida.

Sam encontró una pequeña puerta que parecía dar a la cocina de la cafetería. Fue sencillo forzarla y acceder dentro del centro. Con cautela Sam se movió por los pasillos en dirección del despacho del director, esperaba poder sorprender al diablo, detenerle y rescatar a Dean. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de dirección y prestó atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera venir de dentro. Oyó la voz del director, que parecía estar disculpándose con alguien por teléfono: Lo lamento mucho Reina Madre….Si, si, por supuesto se hará como usted ordene. Le entregaremos a Dean Winchester en bandeja de plata. Si, señora. Se que es crucial para sus planes,...No sé preocupe.

Sam no entendía mucho de la conversación que a duras penas podía oír, pero el director parecía estar solo y eso era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Así que abrió sorpresivamente la puerta y localizó al director sentado en su butaca de despacho y apuntando hacia él disparó, paralizándolo con una bala con una trampa del diablo grabada que le alcanzó justo en el hombro.

El diablo se encontró impotente y gruñó con rabia:

-¡Maldita sea: Sam Winchester! ¿Cómo me has descubierto?

-¿Dónde está Dean? Cómo le haya pasado algo lo pagarás muy caro, monstruo.

-El maldito crío escapó -gruño.

-¿Cuántos contratos has hecho? ¿Cuántos niños están condenados por tus artimañas? Liberales ahora mismo de sus contratos o te torturare hasta que supliques que te mate.

-De ninguna manera. Sus almas son mías.

Sam le arrojó agua bendita a la cara y el diablo gritó y se retorció de dolor.

-No vas a conseguir nada, maldito cazador.

-Ya veremos - dijo Sam, acercándose con el cuchillo matademonios.

-¡Aleja eso de mi! -Gritó el diablo que lo identificó rápidamente.

-¡Libera a los niños!

-¡Nunca!

Sam cortó al diablo en el brazo con el cuchillo especial.

-¡Aaahgggg!¡Maldición! ¡Basta, lo haré!

-¡Hazlo ya si no quieres que continue!

\- Tienes que sacarme la bala primero. Si no mis poderes están limitados.

-De acuerdo. Pero no intentes nada raro o te mato.

Sam puso el cuchillo matademonios en el cuello del director y sacando una navaja escarbó en la herida de bala con ella sin muchos miramientos. Pronto tenía la bala fuera y apretando el cuchillo que tenía junto a su cuello le ordenó:

-¡Ahora!¡Librarlos de sus contratos ahora mismo!

El director, viendo que no tenía otra opción, les libró de su contrato con la fórmula reglamentaria y gruño:

-¡Ahora suéltame!

-¿Sabes donde está Dean?

-Te repito que escapó junto a otro crío- Sintió que el cuchillo se apretaba en su cuello hasta hacerle sangrar ligeramente- Pero si mis chicos les han encontrado les habrán llevado al sótano, a la sala de calderas. Tienen orden de matar al otro niño y quemar su cuerpo.

-Gracias por la información- dijo Sam y hundió el cuchillo en el cuerpo del Director Soulfield, que con un grito horroroso brillo en rojo y se derrumbó sin vida en su butaca.

Los diablos, en sus trajes de carne juveniles, habían llevado a los chicos al sótano, y los habían lanzado al suelo brutalmente junto a la caldera de la calefacción del edificio.

Dean desde su posición en el suelo vio como Danny cogía de sus morenos cabellos a Jimmy y lo obligaba a levantarse:

-Va a ser un placer matarte y quemarte en la caldera. Lo haré lentamente para que disfrutes de mi compañía, porque tú deseas mi compañía ¿No Jimmy? Me mirabas con esos ojitos de admiración,... Que divertido: Vas a morir a manos de tu amor platónico- rió.

-¡Déjale en paz! El no ha hecho nada. Soltar a Jimmy y haré lo que queráis.-suplicó Dean.

-De eso nada mierdecilla. Y a ti no te matamos porque tenemos órdenes de no hacerlo- dijo Amanda, que con su gesto malvado ahora parecía más una bruja que una adorable y bella adolescente- Si pudiera te arrancaría esos ojos verdes con mis propias uñas- dijo mientras mostraba las largas uñas pintadas de rojo de sus cuidadas manos, acercándolas a los ojos del pequeño cazador.

-No os disgustéis chicos. Nuestras órdenes no nos impiden divertirnos un poco más- añadió Alan- seguro que se nos ocurre algo divertido que hacer con ellos. Porque golpearles ya aburre.

Danny soltó a Jimmy y que cayó temblando al lado de Dean.

-Lo siento mucho Jimmy. Vas a morir por mi culpa. -sollozó Dean sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.-Nunca debiste hacerte mi amigo. Todos a los que aprecio sufren y mueren.

-No digas eso Dean. Pase lo que pase me alegra ser tu amigo.- le consoló sonriendo tristemente- Lo único que lamento es que nuestra amistad no haya sido más larga.

-Gracias amigo- dijo un Dean emocionado

-Gracias a ti por ser mi amigo Dean.

Mientras los tres demonios planeaban:

-Podemos colgarlos de los pies y azotarlos- sugirió Alan Stair.

-Eso es un clásico. Mejor podemos comprobar cuánto aguantan con la cabeza bajo el agua. Podemos hacer apuestas- Propuso DannyPimpcocke.

\- Los chicos sois tan básicos- Suspiró Amanda Comtemper- Es mejor la tortura psicológica, sin duda.

Mientras tanto Jimmy y Dean se había puesto tan juntos como habían podido y se miraban con cariño, ojos verdes y azules posados unos en los otros, transmitiéndose consuelo y apoyo mutuo.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie, con una asustada Carla de la mano, llegó a la entrada en búsqueda de Sam, pero no estaba a la vista. La puerta del Instituto estaba ya cerrada con llave, pero Carla tenía una copia y pudieron salir.

Se dirigieron hacia el Impala aparcado cerca, pero no había rastro allí de Sam tampoco.

-¿Qué hacemos? Debemos avisar a la policía

-Mirá Carla, ya sé que prácticamente no me conoces, y lo que voy a decirte es difícil de creer pero,… llamar a la policía no es buena idea. No pueden ayudar y seguramente conseguiremos que resulten heridos o muertos.- Charlie miró a Carla directamente a sus ojos castaños intentando transmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras.- Las armas convencionales no pueden nada contra ellos, nos enfrentamos a monstruos, casi seguro demonios. Se que es difícil de creer….

-No sé porqué, pero te creo... Quizás porque me crió mi abuela que siempre decía que hay mucho más a nuestro alrededor de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver. Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Tenemos que evitar que esos críos mueran y tampoco tenemos armas para luchar- dijo angustiada.

-Si tenemos. Algunas aquí y otras en el instituto ¿Qué tal se te da el dibujo?- preguntó Charlie mientras miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo para forzar el maletero del coche.- ¿Llevas horquillas?

-Si,... si llevo- Dijo Carla buscando en su abundante y larga cabellera morena y dándoselas a Charlie.

-Gracias- dijo manipulando con habilidad la cerradura- ¡Lo siento nena! ..Se lo digo al coche. Este Impala es la nena de Dean- aclaró a Carla.

-Creo que si salimos de esta vas a tener que contarme muchas cosas Charlie.- Suspiró Carla.

-Lo haré encantada pero mas tarde. Ahora, ¿Puedes copiar este dibujo?- pidió señalando al maletero abierto- Mientras yo buscaré armas que podamos utilizar.

Sam bajaba las escaleras del enorme sótano del centro. Según se iba acercando a la zona de las calderas oyó voces y extremó las precauciones para no ser detectado. La puerta de la sala de calderas estaba abierta y se asomó con cuidado. Podía ver un chico de unos 18 años que hablaba con una guapa chica, pero no veía a nadie más. Claro que la habitación tenía en medio una gran caldera que ocultaba gran parte del espacio, impidiendo ver lo que hubiera detrás de ella. Puede ser que Dean y el otro chico que mencionó el director estuvieran fuera de su vista. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no los hubieran atrapado. Sam meditaba cual era el mejor plan de acción cuando las cosas se precipitaron.

-¡Yujuuuu demonios! ¡Estoy aqui. Cogerme si podeis! ¡Malditas perras infernales!- gritó una voz femenina que Sam reconoció como de Charlie inmediatamente. La voz venía de las escaleras.  
Los demonios se miraron entre sí, y ambos echaron a correr en dirección a la voz, Danny delante y Amanda tras él. Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras la puerta y contemplar como los peligrosos diablos iban hacia la inofensiva Charlie.

"Mierda Charlie ¿En qué estás pensando?¿Quieres que te maten?" Pensaba sam mientras los seguía con disimulo.

Cuándo el primer diablo, Danny, subió las escaleras y alcanzó la planta superior frenó de golpe:

-¡Maldita sea!. Estoy atrapado Amanda. Hay una trampa para demonios dibujada en el suelo. Sube y libérame.  
Amanda se había parado al pie de las escaleras y miraba con detenimiento los escalones y el techo:

-Espera. Estoy comprobando que no hay más trampas.

-¡No las hay, puta imbécil! ¡Acabo de subir por ellas sin problemas!

-¡Voy cabrón. No es necesario insultar!

Amanda subió las escaleras y de pronto oyó un ruido por encima de su cabeza. Disimulado por una tubería, un gran mapa enrollable se había sujetado al techo y se había desplegado, con una trampa demonios dibujada en él, al tirar de un cordón.

Por supuesto, al otro lado del hilo estaba Charlie, que junto con Carla se había escondido tras unas cajas que había cerca de las escaleras. Charlie había gritado desde arriba de las escaleras pero en vez de huir, había bajado disimuladamente para esconderse donde Carla la esperaba.  
Amanda no podía escapar y sus maldiciones se unieron a las de Danny.

Sam que había visto la escena, no pudo evitar reír, Charlie era genial, sin duda. Se acercó y llamó, mientras apuntaba a los demonios con su arma:

-Charlie, soy Sam. ¿Dónde estás?  
Charlie salió de detrás de las cajas lanzándose a los brazos de Sam:

-¿Dónde estabas perra? Estábamos muy asustadas.

-¿Estábamos?

-Si, te presento a Carla- dijo Charlie haciendo señas a la otra chica para que saliera de su escondite. Carla y Charlie chocaron sus manos en alto en un gesto de victoria.

-Encantado Carla. ¿Sabéis donde esta Dean?

-No estamos seguras- dijo Charlie- Vimos que estos dos chicos y otro más le habían capturado junto con a otro niño- ¡Oh, Sam! Parecían estar heridos- sollozó- Revisamos el centro y oímos voces aquí abajo que venían del fondo. Así que preparamos las trampas.

-Yo creo que están aquí. pero no los he visto.

Sam se dirigió a donde estaba Amanda atrapada y puso el cuchillo matademonios en su garganta:

\- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-¿Por qué te lo voy a decir?- sonrió burlonamente Amanda

\- Porque si no vas a morir.

-Soy un demonio no soy tan fácil de matar.

Sam agarró su brazo y la cortó en él con su cuchillo:

-Como ves este cuchillo es especial.

-De acuerdo, colaboraré- gruño Amanda- están al fondo del sótano ,detrás de la caldera.

-¿Quién está con ellos?

-Nadie, están solos.

-¿Y el otro demonio?

-Fue a avisar al Director Soulfield.

-Bien, vamos para alla. Y por tu bien espero que esten sanos y salvos. Charlie ¿Puedes volver a enrollar la trampa?

-Por supuesto- contestó Charlie maniobrando los hilos.

Sam, con Amanda delante de él bien sujeta y el cuchillo apretando su garganta, avanzó hacia el cuarto de la caldera, seguido por Charlie y Carla.

Sam aceleró más sus pasos en su ansia de llegar a Dean, aunque sabía que la prudencia era indispensable. Cuando se asomó por detrás de la caldera y vio a Dean y a otro chavalín moreno atados de pies y manos, amordazados y colgados por los pies de una viga del techo. Al no ver a nadie más avanzó hacia ellos:

-¡Dean, Dean! Estoy aqui. Estáis a salvo, voy a liberarlos. ¿Charlie puedes hacerte cargo?- Dijo dándola el cuchillo y pasándola a Amanda para que ella la vigilará.

-Por supuesto. Yo me encargo de la perra demoníaca- Dijo Charlie.

Sam se acercó a los chicos. Dean se revolvía en sus ataduras y giraba la cabeza, mascullando bajo su mordaza.

-Tranquilo Dean- Dijo Sam soltándole la mordaza.

-¡Cuidado detrás de ti! -gritó Dean desesperadamente en cuanto su mordaza se aflojó.

Pero antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar, alguien salió de un hueco que había entre la caldera y la pared y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un trozo de tubería. Sam cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras de su frente empezaba a manar sangre.

Continuará….

Tengo que comunicar un suceso supernatural:

He sufrido una inconcebible falta de memoria que solo puedo achacar al hechizo de alguna bruja. Debido a esta maldición olvide a anidug, la primera persona que me hizo un review, al hacer mis dedicatorias. :(  
Este hecho lamentable, que suplico me perdone ya que estaba en poder de un hechizo de magia negra, solo lo puedo compensar con un capítulo para ella sola.  
Así que este capítulo está enterito dedicado para ti, anidug. Cada palabra, cada letra, cada punto y coma es en tu honor. Espero que puedas perdonarme y gracias por leerme.

Gente tan maravillosa como tú hace que escribir merezca la pena. Besos :*


	9. Chapter 9

Más que un niño: ¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! 9

Charlie miró horrorizada caer a Sam y apretó su agarre sobre Amanda:  
-¡Nos has mentido!  
-¿No me digas chica lista? ¿Te has dado cuenta tú solita?Sabía que Alan se daría cuenta de la situación y os tendería una trampa.  
-¡Charlie huye!- gritó Dean.

Alan que estaba comprobando que Sam estaba inconsciente, golpeó a Dean con la tubería de hierro en las costillas:  
-¡Uggg!  
-¡Calla incordio! Ahora soy yo el que manda. Tú,... la pelirroja friki, suelta el cuchillo.  
-Mataré a tu amiga si no sueltas a los chicos.- Amenazó Charlie

-Me importa una mierda si la matas. Si no me das inmediatamente el cuchillo empezaré a golpear a estos sacos de carne hasta que no los reconozca ni su madre.- dijo blandiendo la tubería.

-¡Alan! Dijiste que yo te importaba- se indignó Amanda

-¿Cuando dije eso? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando follabamos.- rió Alan Stair- Follando se dicen muchas cosas cariño. ¡Deja el cuchillo en el suelo ya o empiezo a golpear y no paro!  
-¡Charlie no lo hagas!- Suplicó Dean y Alan empezó a golpearle con la tubería, mientras el pobre Dean se balanceaba como un saco de boxeo, incapaz de evitar los golpes.  
-¡Para, para por favor! Mirá, mirá… Estoy dejando el cuchillo en el suelo- Charlie soltó a Amanda y se agachó para dejar el cuchillo, lanzandolo hacia Alan por el suelo.

Alan soltó una tremenda carcajada y con un movimiento con su mano Charlie y Carla se encontraron arrojadas e inmovilizadas contra la pared.  
Amanda fue al lado de Alan y le dio un beso profundo y largo:  
\- Dejame matarlas Alan- dijo con voz sexy.  
-Todas tuyas bonita- dijo golpeando su trasero- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellas?  
-Sabes que la tortura psicológica es lo mio. Creo que voy a hacer que se maten una a la otra. Creo que se gustan y eso lo hará más divertido.  
Y dirigiendo su poder hacia las chicas, soltó a Carla de la pared y la chica se vio incapaz de moverse por si misma y con un afilado cuchillo en la mano.  
-¡Mata a tu amiga!¡Ahora!  
-¡No, no por favor, eso no!- lloró Carla, mientras se dirigía hacia Charlie con el cuchillo en alto sin poder evitarlo- ¡Charlie, no puedo parar! ¡No quiero hacer esto! Perdona, perdona,...  
-Se que no eres tú, Carla- dijo Charlie mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- No te preocupes.

Carla luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para retenerse a sí misma pero, inevitablemente el cuchillo se iba acercando al corazón de Charlie:  
-Lo siento mucho Charlie. No soy bastante fuerte. Me hubiera gustado conocernos mejor.  
-Y a mi, teniamos pendiente una larga charla en un bar. Podíamos haber bailado,...¿Te gusta bailar verdad?  
El cuchillo estaba ya sobre el corazón de Charlie que sentía su fría punta, atravesando su ropa e hincándose en su piel:  
-Me encanta bailar… -balbuceo Carla en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Qué tierno! ¡Oh, el amor!- Se burlo Amanda- Me vais a romper el corazón.

Alan había liberado a Danny de la trampa de diablo y ambos corearon las risas de Amanda.

Sam abrió ligeramente los ojos, viendo todo dar vueltas a su alrededor. ¿qué había pasado? Oh, había sido golpeado y su cabeza dolía. Empezó a recordar y oía los lloros de Carla y Charlie en el fondo. Pero no podía centrar su atención. Sin duda el golpe le había provocado conmoción, pero intuía que la situación era desesperada. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y buscó el móvil. Dió a enviar mensaje pensando " Después de todo la situación no puede empeorar" e intentó juntar fuerzas para incorporarse.

-¡No lo hagáis!- suplicó Dean a los demonios- ¡Charlie,... Nooo!  
El y Jimmy miraban impotentes la situación. Jimmy suplicaba en su interior "Por favor, que no me obliguen a matar a Dean,...Eso no, eso no,..."

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Hazlo ya!- ordenó Amanda y Carla sintió que su brazo se alzaba dispuesto a apuñalar a Charlie en el corazón.  
-¡Adios! -dijo Charlie sonriendo entre lágrimas a Carla para tranquilizar a la chica, que veía desesperada que no podía hacer nada para evitar apuñalar a su amiga.

En ese momento un humo rojo llenó la sala y todos se paralizaron.

Crowley miró alrededor y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de whisky escocés:  
-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?  
Los tres diablos agacharon sus cabezas ante el Rey del Infierno:  
-Señor, son cazadores, estaban metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos- Explicó Danny

-¡Silencio! - mandó Crowley.

Sam consiguió levantarse, apoyándose en la pared, aunque no se sentía muy estable y la sangre goteaba por su frente.  
-¡Hola Alce! Te veo mala cara. ¿Qué querías? ¿Dónde está la ardilla?  
-¡Aquí! -Dijo Dean- Y agradeceriamos que alguien nos soltara.  
Crowley rió:  
-Pareces un Jamón. Un jamón... ¡disminuido!- Dijo fijándose mejor.  
-Si quieres te lo explico cuando toda mi sangre no esté en mi cabeza.

Crowley hizo un gesto y Jimmy y Dean cayeron al suelo, libres de sus ataduras.  
-Gracias, pero la próxima vez que el descenso sea un poco más suave -dijo Dean frotándose la espalda- ¿Sam estás bien? ¿Charlie?  
-Bien. Pero me gustaría que un cuchillo no apuntáse a mi corazón, si no es mucho pedir- solicitó Charlie.

-¿Crowley?- Dijo Dean haciendo un gesto hacia las chicas.

El rey del infierno le lanzó una mirada de resignación y con un suspiro liberó a las chicas. Carla dejó caer el cuchillo y ella y Charlie se abrazaron.

-Bueno, si ya han acabado de pedir favores ¿Puede alguien contarme qué pasa aquí? -Pidió Crowley indignado- Y ¿Por qué la ardilla es ahora apenas un hamster?  
Dean, que estaba ayudando a Jimmy a levantarse, le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

\- Fue el hechizo de una bruja Crowley. Y, por cierto, podrías echar una mano con ello- apuntó Sam que empezaba a encontrarse mejor.  
-¿Por qué iba hacerlo? En plan mocoso es realmente adorable.  
\- No soy un mocoso y no soy adorable - intervino Dean- Pero vayamos al caso. Estos demonios estaban haciendo tratos e incumpliendo todas las reglas. Te cuento…

Dean y Sam informaron a Crowley de todo el asunto, apoyados por Charlie y Carla que aportaron datos a la historia. Incluso Jimmy se atrevió a intervenir precisando los minutos transcurridos entre hecho y hecho, o los metros recorridos,...  
Los tres diablos miraban al suelo esperando la decisión del temido Rey del Infierno y temblaban porque este parecía indignado.

-Es suficiente. Acabaré con ellos ahora mismo- dijo dispuesto a chasquear sus dedos.  
-¡Nooo!- le paró Sam- Los trajes de carne están vivos y son apenas unos niños.  
-¿Y eso me debe importar por?- Pregunto Crowley lanzando una mirada mortal a los tres diablos.  
-Por que tienen un jefe, una mujer al parecer, y está intentando quitarte el trono, Crowley- explicó Dean- Debes mandarlos al infierno para sacarles información.  
-De acuerdo "Hamtaro".

Crowley chascó los dedos y los tres demonios empezaron a retorcerse y gritar, un humo negro salió de sus bocas, desapareciendo bajo el suelo. Los tres chicos cayeron inconscientes, uno sobre otro.  
Crowley terminó su vaso de whisky, paladeó y miró a los Winchester y compañía.  
-Soy un hombre ocupado. Así que….- Y desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Más que un niño:¡Diablos al instituto otra vez no! Epílogo

El amanecer anunciaba un día frío aunque soleado. El cielo aún rojizo y los cantos de las aves a los primeros rayos de sol, hacían que lo que había ocurrido esa noche pareciera ahora imposible.

El instituto estaba rodeado por coches de la policía y una ambulancia giraba sus luces frente al centro. Dentro de ella, dos chavales cubiertos de vendas esperaban a que los adultos responsables de ellos vengan a recogerlos.

Tanto los padres de Jimmy, que habían acudido alertados por la policía, como Sam, Charlie y Clara estaban hablando con los agentes. Los tres jóvenes inconscientes habían sido trasladados al hospital, donde parecen estar recuperándose bien aunque no recordaban lo que había pasado, según había dicho el paramédico que atendió las lesiones de Dean y Jimmy.

Sam, Charlie y Carla estaban tejiendo una historia para la policía. Había exculpado a los adolescentes implicados, ya que habían actuado poseídos, y dijeron haberlos encontrados sin sentido en el suelo, seguramente drogados por el director.  
Carla explicó que se había quedado a vigilar el centro acompañada por Charlie, ya que sospechaba que el director había perdido la cabeza. Que habían visto a este torturar a los niños y que habían ido en busca de ayuda tropezando en el camino con Sam que buscaba a Dean. Que se habían enfrentado al director y que habían tenido que matarle para evitar que matara a los niños. Por supuesto él también había sido responsable de las anteriores muertes.  
Charlie pensó que Carla era una gran actriz y que haría una maravillosa directora. Y la sonrió.

La policía les dio las gracias y las chicas se quedaron haciendo planes para la noche.  
Los padres de Jimmy se acercaron a ellos para decirles que la policía les había contado lo sucedido y que estaban muy agradecidos por salvar la vida de su hijo.

Dean y Jimmy parecían tristes. Ambos balanceaban sus piernas sentados en la puerta de la ambulancia.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó Dean

-Ahora te irás, no volveré a verte y perderé a mi único amigo.  
Jimmy intentó ocultar las lágrimas, pero no pudo, y Dean pasó su brazo vendado por encima de su hombro.  
-Me gustaría decirte que no, que mañana volveré a verte en el instituto pero… No quiero engañarte. Mi vida es… un poco complicada y tengo que volver con mi hermano a nuestra casa. Yo tampoco quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. ¿Sabes? Tú eres también mi primer amigo. Nunca tuve amigos de mi edad. Siempre he estado moviéndome de un pueblo a otro, sin más amigos que mi familia….- Los ojos de Dean empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se apretó más al otro chico- Pero ahora que se lo que es tener un amigo de verdad no puedo perderte y no lo haré. He perdido mucha gente querida en mi vida.  
Jimmy levantó los ojos hacia los de Dean. Su mirada azul, un poco miope sin las gafas, que se habían roto, se hundió en la verde de Dean buscando con esperanza dentro de ella.  
-¿Lo prometes amigo?-suplicó.  
\- Lo prometo. Siempre seremos amigos.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y así los encontraron los adultos cuando se acercaron a por ellos.

-Chicos ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la madre de Jimmy- ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?  
Jimmy se abrazó a su madre y a su padre. -Dean es mi amigo y se va a tener que ir.

-¿Eso es lo que ocurre Dean?- le preguntó Sam- ¿No quieres perder a tu amigo?  
Dean movió la cabeza afirmativamente, avergonzado por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Pero chicos. Podeis ser amigos perfectamente- les consoló - No vivimos tan lejos y podemos venir a pasar fines de semana aquí. O Jimmy venir a vernos,.. Si sus padres están de acuerdo.  
-Por supuesto que lo estamos- dijo el padre de Jimmy acariciando la cabeza de su hijo- Pero estos niños están agotados y nosotros también. ¿Por qué no les llevamos a que descansen un poco y esta noche nos vemos todos para cenar en la Hamburguesería de Wendy? Por supuesto invitamos y es la mejor hamburguesería del pueblo.  
-¿Os parece bien chicos?- preguntó Sam.

Los saltos de los niños, a pesar de sus lesiones, y sus gritos de ¡Hurra! ¡Genial! parecieron indicar que estaban muy de acuerdo. Así que se despidieron hasta esta tarde y se fueron en sus respectivos automóviles.

Charlie subió detrás, cediendo el asiento delantero a Dean. Sabía que el chico quería estar cerca de su hermano después de todo lo que ha pasado. Dean fue poco a poco quedándose dormido y su cabeza se deslizó hasta apoyarse en el costado de Sam. Antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos Dean susurro:  
-Gracias Sammy,.. Por todo.

Durmieron el resto del día. Charlie fue a despertarlos a tiempo para la cita para cenar. Tuvo que golpear repetidamente la puerta antes de obtener respuesta:  
-¡Voy, voy! Un momento- Sam se arrastró hacia la puerta, abriendo a una resplandeciente Charlie.  
-¡Arriba bellos durmientes! Os recuerdo que hemos quedado

-¡Guau Charlie, que guapa te veo!- Charlie giró para que Sam la viera mejor- Creo que quieres impresionar a alguien.

Charlie le guiño un ojo:

-Puede ser. Y no se te ocurra hacerme la competencia. Yo la ví primero.  
Sam levantó las manos:  
-Tranquila no se me ocurriría. Voy a ducharme. ¿Te encargas tú de despertar a Dean?  
\- Por supuesto. No fue fácil conseguir que Dean abriera los ojos pero una vez que lo hizo, su estómago rugiente y sus ganas de ver a Jimmy, hicieron que estuviera rápidamente listo.

La hamburguesería era acogedora y colorida. El olor hacía a Dean salivar y su estómago hizo ruidos divertidos que hicieron reír a Jimmy. Pronto estaban todos comiendo las estupendas hamburguesas de la casa y luego pidieron un postre cada uno. Dean por supuesto pidió pastel. Con los estómagos llenos las conversaciones surgieron fluidas. Mientras los adultos hablaban de la educación de los adolescentes y otras generalidades, ya que los padres de Jimmy ignoraban lo realmente sucedido, los chicos se sentaron fuera a charlar de sus cosas, se intercambiaron teléfonos y emails e hicieron planes para la próxima vez que se vieran.  
Charlie y Carla se despidieron de todos, diciendo que iban a dar una vuelta.  
Así que Sam, después de charlar un rato más y acordar que los chavales siguieran viéndose, ya que se habían hecho tan amigos, se despidió también y avisó a los chicos:  
-Dean, despídete de Jimmy que nos vamos.  
-Okay Sam. Bueno colega nos vemos pronto- Dean abrazó a su amigo.  
-Te echaré de menos Dean. ¿Me llamarás mañana?  
-¡Claro! Me tienes que contar que ocurre en el instituto. Si tienes algún problema con Alan Stair o con otro imbécil, tu amigo Dean acudirá a ayudarte.¡Soy batman!- Bromeó.  
-Creo que después de esta experiencia sabré defenderme yo solo, pero si te necesito sé que puedo contar contigo.  
-Por supuesto. Nos vemos - Dean fue hasta el coche donde le esperaba Sam.

Sam arrancó de camino al motel. Mañana regresarán al bunker y a su vida normal, si se podía llamar normal a su vida, claro. Esperaba que Charlie y Carla estuvieran disfrutando. Aún no habían llegado al motel cuando el móvil de Dean sono. Dean lo miró y se rió.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Jimmy se va a dormir y me desea buenas noches. Me dice que llevamos 23 minutos y 15 segundos separados. Sam se unió a sus risas.

Fin

Bueno, gracias a todos los que me leen por acompañarme en esta aventura. Sois increíbles. Tengo tantas ideas en mente que no sé por donde continuar:

Están por ahí la madre de Crowley y Metraton prometiendo fastidiar a los hermanos.

Cas que tiene una amistad que desarrollar con un adolescente Dean y una hija propia adolescente que cuidar.

Sam que tiene que acabar de hacerse con la idea de su "paternidad"

Y ahora tenemos a Jimmy que es el nuevo amigo de Dean y...¿quien sabe que podría pasar entre ellos?

Vamos, que estoy echa un lio y la próxima historia va a ser tan sorpresa para mi como para los que me lean.

Por supuesto, no solo admito, si no que suplico sugerencias para las próximas historias.

Gracias y besos a todos :*


End file.
